Forbidden Love
by midnightmich
Summary: We all know that Michelle is the human friend of Maria, the personification of the Philippines. But how did she become friends with a nation? How did she become one of the few humans that knew about the Nation's existents?  Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

**I'm sorry, I really should be working on my other stories like ****Where I Belong ****and ****The Whirlwind Alchemist ****but I'm helping my friend ****NickelPickleSible ****on her story ****For The Love of Tomatoes. ****So While I was helping her with her story, I came up with a spin off for the story and…yeah I came up with this. I know I should be working on my other story but…I don't have an excuse this time. *puts head down in shame* I hope I don't get killed for this but my head is filled with ideas for this new story so I had to write it. Damn now I have three stories to write…..I'll never get my stories done…Well onto my new Hetalia story! Remember this is a spin off to my friend's story so you'll have to read her story to get what's happening…well the idea of it. **

**Summary: We all know that Michelle is the human friend of Maria, the personification of the Philippines. But how did she become friends with a nation? How did she become one of the few humans that knew about the Nation's existents? This is the story of Michelle Fernandez Morales, and let me warn you….it's not exactly a happy one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the OC characters Maria, Seth, and Thera. Maria and Seth belong to ****NickelPickleSible ****and Thera belongs to ****PrussiaInMahPants.**

**Thinking: **_**Aww crap!**_

**Speaking: **"Don't you dare say a word about this stupid dress"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michelle's POV Intro:<strong>_

Hey there! I'm pretty sure that you remember me from my friend's—Maria—story about her love life in her story For the Love of Tomatoes. You probably thought I was just the over protective friend that she happened to come across, but there's more to that. I mean, didn't you think it was weird that I knew about the existents of the Nations? How did that happen, what happened? Well people, this is my story, starting from the age of 10 'til the day I….well you can figure it out on your own if you decide to read my side of the story. I have to warn you though, if you think it's going to be like my friend's story, (by that I mean all lovely, funny, mushy, and all that girly stuff) then you should close this book and continue to read my friend's story. Well it does have moments when it's funny and uck romance but it's mostly….I guess you can say depressing? Figure it out when you read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michelle's POV Years into the future<strong>_

_Crap I don't think I can make it. The bullet hit my right lung and ribs. I'm losing too much blood and I don't have enough energy to get out of this stupid alleyway….how ironic… this was the alleyway that I almost lost my life about—_

"UGH!" I cried as I fell to the floor due to the pain and partially to the loss of blood. "Damn…he…got…me…good—COUGH—COUGH—"I hacked out more blood onto my hand and my vision began to get hazy. At least the rain managed to clean my hand of the blood.

_No, I have to get out of this stupid alleyway and see if Seth managed to get the message to the rest of the Nations. I heard a bomb go off about 20 minutes ago…I wonder if that was the bomb sent to destroy—_

"Damn…I…can't…even breath properly." I gasped as I tried to sit up but failed and managed to fall back into my own pool of blood mixed with water.

_So is this it? Am I going to die in this alleyway? Well at least I saved my friends...that's a good way to die right? To save your friends? My only regret….I couldn't spend more time with them….I couldn't grow up to see Maria grow into a stable nation, to see Antonio get out of economic troubles, to see Thera and Seth grow strong….and my greatest regret…that I couldn't tell—_

"Kuya I see blood here!" I heard Maria's voice coming from the alleyway entrance. "And that's a piece of Michelle's shirt!"

"Come on then!" I heard Alfred shout running into the alleyway stepping into the puddles that the rain had cause.

_Ahh Alfred how I wish I could see you grow up even more…you grew up so fast…I'm sure you'll become a powerful nation._

"Hold on Alfred! There could be more terrorists, we have to move with precaution." The soft and reasonable voice of Mattie said.

_Oh Mattie, you grew up too fast as well but I guess it's for the best…I'm sure like your brother you'll become a powerful Nation; although, you'll have to work on speaking up if you want people to stop mistaking you for Alfred._

"Who cares! Michelle could be wounded and the more time that passes, the less likely she will live!" Maria shouted, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Mija wait!" Antonio called out as I heard Maria's footsteps approaching fast. I tried to keep my eyes open but I was feeling so tired and cold that a nap sounded nice right about now.

"Michelle!" Maria shouted as she saw my bloodied body. Quickly she rushed to my side as the rest of my family/friends came and saw the bloodied scene in front of them. "Oh My…Michelle! Hang on! You are going to be ok, Michelle. Do not worry—" 'Don't worry Michelle' sounded fake to my ears. The man wounded me about 10 minutes ago…actually I should already be dead but I guess I'll be gone soon so it doesn't matter.

"Don't, Maria…I…know that…my time is…up." I told Maria, gasping for air.

"But it is not supposed to end like this!"Maria shouted.

"She's right! You're too young to die! Just hold on Michelle!" Alfred cried rushing to Maria's side and tried to stop the bleeding. "I-I'm the h-hero—and h-h-heroes' d-don't let—t-their friends—die!" he stuttered as he saw the amount of blood coming from me. I gave him a pained smile, it was sweet that he was trying to save me but it would be pointless.

"I'm…human, you…guys. I'm not…immortal…like you. We all…knew that…my time was…coming—COUGH—COUGH—!" I hacked once again as it became much harder to breathe. I felt my head being lifted onto a lap, but I was too tired to see who it was.

"Michelle! J-just hold on! T-the ambulance are on their way! Kuya! Isn't there anything we can do!" Maria pleaded to her older brother.

"Mi hermana, I'm sorry, but I don't think she'll survive. She's human—"

"Stop saying Michelle's human!" Matthew, the usually quiet one, shouted with tears in his eyes. "She's not just another human, she's our friend! Sister! She's our family! We can't let her die!"

"Arthur," Maria pleaded, "Can't you use your magic to—"

"I'm sorry, Maria, but it's too dangerous to use it on humans; it could kill them instantly." Arthur whispered. Maria just cried harder into Thera's chest, who was crying just as hard. I could feel my body becoming weaker and colder; my time was almost up. Using the last of my strength, I took one last look around my surroundings. On my left were my closest friends/siblings: Maria, Thera, Seth, Alfred, and Mattie. Behind them was my second family: Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Romano (who had a comforting hand on Maria's shoulder) and Arthur. On my right were my new friends that I had made over the year: Kiku, Heracles (Thera and Seth's older brother) Feliciano, Ludwig, Yong Soo, Vash, Lilli, and surprisingly Ivan, as well. As I turned my head to see who held my head, I was surprise to see Yao stroking my hair while whispering words that did not reach my ears.

"Maria…Thera…Seth," I gasped out, making them immediately stop crying.

"Michelle—"

"Make sure…you guys…grow…up to be…strong Nations…Don't let…anyone…boss or…push…you around. Al…Mattie…I already…know…that…you'll be…strong…countries…just promise…me that you...will grow…stronger…but not…Napoleon strong…no offence…Francis." I chuckled before coughing out more blood.

"Michelle!" Everyone cried out and began speaking at once.

"Hang on!"

"Please stay with us!"

"Don't die!"

"Please isn't there anything you can do!" Maria shouted, "ANYTHING!"

"Well, there's THAT method…"

"Are you crazy Ivan! That will kill her instantly! Besides we are not even sure if it works even properly!" Arthur shouted.

"She's already beyond help. She may survive it; it won't hurt to try."

"What method! Tell me Arthur, what method!" Maria demanded him.

"To become—" Everything started to become muffled, my vision started to fail, and I could feel my body finally shutting down. However, before the darkness could fully envelope me, I heard Yao whisper desperately

"Do it, just do it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michelle's POV at 10 years old<strong>_

Hello there. My name is Michelle Fernandez Morales the youngest daughter of the Peruvian noble family…well part Peruvian since we technically came from Spain but something happened, my parents moved to Peru, but then they had my older brother and decided that Spain was a much better choice so they moved back…so I guess I'm part Peruvian/Spaniard? Whatever, just know that my family is the second largest noble family in Spain…second to the Carriedo family….I think. Anyways, I have two older siblings. My older sister, Diana, is 15 and my brother, Anthony, is 18. As for my parents—

"Michelle! Come down this instant!" my mother shouted several floors below, making me drop my journal.

_What did I do this time? _I sighed as I picked up my journal and placed it underneath my pillow.

"Coming!" I shouted and rushed down the steps. At the bottom of the stairs was my mother waiting for and boy did she have a mad face. Usually my mother didn't have such a face. With her long wavy black hair tied into an elegant bun, she looked "like a goddess" to other people, but I couldn't really see that. I mean, yes my mother is pretty (especially for her age of…I guess I can't tell) with her warm brown eyes and slender face but…never mind. Where were we, oh yes her having a very…pissed…face.

_Oh crap, she must have found out about the fight at school. _I gulped as I neared her.

"Yes, mother—"

"I just got a letter from your teacher saying that you were in a fight with a boy…AGAIN!" I winced at her tone.

"But mother, I had a good reason! He was picking on a kid! I couldn't let him do that! I tried talking to him but one thing led to another and we—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! This is the 10th time you've gotten into trouble! You're a lady! Act like one! Do you know how embarrassed I get when I hear you act like this? You're not a boy so stopping acting like one!" she shouted and I couldn't help but clench my fists. I hated that girls were underneath men, I hated it. That's why I refuse to act like a helpless girl. I wanted to be a girl who could be on her own in life and not have to depend on a man. "Giving me the silent treatment again? Fine, you brought this on yourself. I'm hiring a governess. You're no longer going to school with those boys. The governess will teach you how to be a proper lady."

"What!" I shouted, not caring that I had talked back to my mother. "You can't do that! I won't see my friends Rosie, Joyce, Sophia, Toni, Adam, Dimitra, and—"

**SLAP! **

The force of the slap was enough to make me fall to the floor and for the first time in my life, I was scared of my mother.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, young lady! I knew it was a bad idea to let you go to that school. Curse Anthony for persuading me. Now go to your room!" She yelled. I wasted no time and for once, I followed her orders and sprinted up the stairs into the safety of my room. Once I was safely in my room, I jumped onto my bed and silently cried while rubbing my red cheek.

_Why can't mother accept me for who I am, like Anthony? Why must she force me to be someone else? Someone who I will never be? _I went to sleep that night without any dinner.

* * *

><p>"Now, tell me. What do you do when your husband brings guests over?" my Governess asked me. I answered in a monotone voice.<p>

"Entertain your guests by reading poetry or give them the food prepared by yourself—I mean by the cooks." I quickly corrected myself. My governess sighed but continued her lecture nonetheless. As she continued her lecture, I gazed out the window and sighed. It's been 2 years since my governess came to our household, 2 years of boring stuff, 2 years since my freedom was taken away from me.

_At least brother's coming back today. That should at least cheer me up. Maybe we'll play in the garden! We could—_

"Michelle, are you paying attention?" my governess asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Um…never go out unless your husband gives you permission and even then you must have a male escort?" I answered/asked.

"We are done for today. Go to your room until your brother arrives." She sighed as she gathered her papers. Wasting no time, I sprinted out of the room (well, walked because "ladies don't run" Not to mention it's hard in this stupid dress). Instead of going to my room, I secretly went down to the kitchen. I entered the kitchen stealthily as a ninja, and once I was safe from the servants' eyes, I sighed in relief.

"Ah, Michelle! Your lessons ended early today?" my head chef, Piero, laughed as he gave me a hug.

"Yes. I'm glad. Now I can make Anthony a homemade cake when he gets back! Can I do it on my own this time?" I pleaded with Piero and he just chuckled.

"Why not, mija. You've proven yourself to be a talented baker! Make anything to your heart's content. Just call me when—"

"I'm dealing with fire. Yes, I know, Piero. Thank you. I won't let you down! Nor will I burn down your kitchen." I smiled as I put my waist length black hair into a ponytail and put on an apron. "Come back in an hour!

"Ok, be careful." He said as he left the room. I smiled as I started to gather the ingredients. You see, after my mother practically house arrested me, I had to find a new hobby, since playing in the garden, playing soldiers, and anything involving boy stuff seemed to be out of the question. I tried writing, but my governess told me I had too many errors and that it wasn't lady-like to write stories about ninjas and alchemy…stupid governess…I never planned to publish them. So then, I turned to art; I could sketch pretty well, almost as good as the few manga artists that we had in Spain, but when I colored them, they turned out terrible. I tried, well I was forced to try, the piano, but I didn't have the patience for it. Finally, I tried baking (which my mother disapproves of saying that only men should bake.) Turns out, I had a knack for it, and Piero loves my desserts so much that he doesn't mind me cooking in the kitchen and best off all…he doesn't even tell my parents about it.

Just as I was about to call Piero to help me with the fire I was finally finished putting the ingredients together, Piero came into the kitchen with a concerned face.

"Piero, great timing. I need help with the fire—"

"Your mother is calling for you. You better go. I'll finish baking your cake but go." I nodded, taking off my apron, releasing my hair from the ponytail, and making sure that I had no evidence that I cooked.

"Okay, thanks, Piero! See you tomorrow night!" I said as I quickly walked out of the kitchen and went to find my mother. Had I stayed only a couple of seconds longer, I would have heard Piero whisper

"But you won't be coming back"

"You wanted to see me mother?" I asked as I found my mother in the music room, drinking her teas.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were. Well, no matter. I have some good news for you." I stood there silently waiting for her so-called good news. "I've found your future husband."

* * *

><p>"What!" I almost screamed as I heard the news. This wasn't good news! It was horrible news!<p>

"Yes, your father and I managed to find a suitable husband. He's rich and can provide for you. He's a kind man and I think that you'll like him." I couldn't believe my ears. My mother was already marring me off to some unknown man!

"But—what—how old is he even?"

Twenty-two but—"

"I'm going to marry a man twice my age! How could you—"

"We're not immediately marring you right now. But when you do become of age say like around 16 then you'll be marring him. Until then, you are just going to live with him in Leon and get to know him better."

"But how can you give me away to some unknown man!"

"Watch your tone, young lady! We did this to your sister when she was 15 and she's happily married—"

"Because she married her best friend! I'm going to marry a complete stranger—"

"Didn't you hear what I said moments ago, you're going to Leon to spend time with him so you won't be complete strangers when you marry—"

"Does Anthony know about this—"

"You'll be leaving to your husband's house in Leon today. Anthony will never find out," my mother said, "I already have servants packing your clothes and they'll be done within an hour." She calmly took a drink of her tea as she told me this. How could she…HOW COULD SHE! Sending me on at least a week trip to Leon, away from Madrid, and not tell my brother! I could take the frilly dresses, the lessons, the rules of being a proper woman, but this I would not go quietly with.

"No," I told her standing my ground.

"What did you say?" mother asked, glaring at me.

"I won't go to Leon to marry that probably suck up lord! I've had enough of you bossing me around! I won't take it anymore!" I shouted.

"You will marry this man—"

"No, I won't! I won't let you control my life like this! I've had enough!" I shouted running to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going!" my mother yelled after me.

"Anywhere but this…can't believe I'm saying this…SHITTY place!" I roared, running out of the mansion not looking back. I continued to run even though my lungs were burning for oxygen (this stupid corset made it very difficult to breathe in), and even when I felt I was going to pass out…I ran even faster. It was only when it began to turn dark did I slow down. Once I stopped (gasping for air), I took in my surroundings and I was amazed to see that I was in a forest. In front of me was a ginkgo tree. I had not seen one of those in years.

_Such a pretty tree…I wish Anthony could see it…_

* * *

><p>"Umm…excuse me…Are you okay?" I heard a childish voice asked, waking me up. Slowly I opened my eyes and once I could see clearly, I could see a boy with short almost messy rich, brown hair with tanned skin looking at me with worry with his chocolate brown eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked once more. I tried sitting up, but I found that I had no energy.<p>

"Ugh…I think I've had better days," I groaned, lying back on the soft, fresh grass, still trying to breathe. Stupid corset! "Where am I anyways?" I gasped.

"You are a few miles away from my house and maybe a mile or two away from town." He smiled, offering a hand. I took it and with his help, I managed to sit straight up without passing out. "If I may ask, why are you out here?"

"Umm…family problems. I just needed some fresh air. I'm Michelle, by the way. Thanks for waking me up." I smiled at my helper.

"No problem. And if you want, you can come to my house to wash up." He said helping me stand.

"Thanks, I owe you one…um…what was your name again?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh I am sorry. Where are my manners? I am Maria Carriedo." A few seconds went by as I tried to grasp his—her name before I came up with an appropriate reply.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for the first chapter…I must admit it's really short compared to all of the other chapters that I have written so far. But I guess it can't be helped. So I hoped you guys liked it and please review…your opinion matters. I hope you read <strong>**For the Love Of Tomatoes**** to understand what's going on. Oh and a special thanks to my buddy ****NickelPickleSible**** who proofread my chapter (for once I actually wrote it on paper instead of just typing it out! Gasp!) It would probably be horrible if you didn't help!**

**-Midnightmich **


	2. Ch 2 NATIONS!

Forbidden Love

**Hey people I'm back again. Why am I updating this story faster and sooner than my other stories? Simple, unlike the rest of my stories, I actually wrote this story out in a notebook so my friend could revise it and write comments. If I wrote out my other stories on paper…yeah I would be considered a tree killer. -_- So I actually have several chapters already written out and they're waiting to be typed on the computer. Sooo without a further ado, let's continue on with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the OC characters Maria, Seth, and Thera. Maria and Seth belong to ****NickelPickleSible ****and Thera belongs to ****PrussiaInMahPants.**

**Thinking: **_**Aww crap!**_

**Speaking: **"Don't you dare say a word about this stupid dress"

* * *

><p><em>Last time<em>

"_You are a few miles away from my house and maybe a mile or two away from town." He smiled, offering a hand. I took it and with his help, I managed to sit straight up without passing out. "If I may ask, why are you out here?"_

"_Umm…family problems. I just needed some fresh air. I'm Michelle, by the way. Thanks for waking me up." I smiled at my helper._

"_No problem. And if you want, you can come to my house to wash up." He said helping me stand._

"_Thanks, I owe you one…um…what was your name again?" I asked sheepishly._

"_Oh I am sorry. Where are my manners? I am Maria Carriedo." A few seconds went by as I tried to grasp his—her name before I came up with an appropriate reply._

"_YOU'RE A GIRL!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Michelle's POV<em>**

I'm sorry. I really thought you were a boy. I'm really sorry." I continued to apologize to Maria as she helped me into her carriage. The servant; who stood at 5 feet 3 inches, (he seemed to be a little over our age, maybe 14 or 15?) he had short messy brown almost black hair and dark brown eye, a trait many Spaniards had, didn't question Maria as he saw her with me, but instead he helped me into the carriage.

"It is ok, it's my fault. I was not exactly wearing clothes that would indicate that I was a girl. Not to mention my hair looks more like a boy's," Maria said chuckling.

"But it suits you." I smiled as we were comfortably seated in the carriage. The servant climbed into the driver's seat and whistled for the horses to begin trotting. "I wish I had my hair almost as short as yours. Then my hair wouldn't get in the way when I cook." I sighed.

"Thank! You are the first person to compliment my hair besides Jose, our driver, and Kuya~!"

"Kuya?" I asked, confused at the word. It sounded foreign and now that I realize it, Maria had an accent; she wasn't a full Spaniard.

"Oh that is 'older brother' in my language." She smiled, "I'm not from here, I'm actually from the Philippines~!" That would explain her accent.

"Oh really? That's really far away. Why did you come to España?" I asked.

"Oh um…just some political stuff…hehehe…" I looked at her with confusion. She seemed to be around my age so why was involved in politics? "Oh there is my house!" Maria said pointing to a huge mansion on our right. Never had I seen the Carriedo Estate personally so I was always curious to see how it looked like. I heard rumors that this palace could rivals the King's and Queen's home but I didn't think it was possible…until now. The Carriedo Estate had a majestic garden in the front, having a variety of flowers, trees, and plants making it look like an island paradise. The House itself was huge, my estate was probably about three fourth of this place and I had a feeling that there was more behind the house where visitors couldn't see. Overall,…this place was magnificent!

"T-this is your home! Damn it's…excuse my language…fricking huge!" I said in awe as we pulled up to the front doors.

"Yes, it is pretty big. The Morales Estate is the other estate that comes close to our mansion. Well, come up to my room and we will clean you up," Maria said leading me to the house. If I thought the exterior of the house was breath taking, the inside was stunning. Red and gold decorated the interior of the house, giving off a warm and welcoming feeling; unlike my house, which felt bleak and cold. "This way." Maria said, pulling me up a set of stairs.

"Wha—who—damn, this house is huge and pretty!" I cried as I examined the rest of the house. Gold statues lined up the stairways, portraits of our Kings were aligned on the wall and there was always a brunette man standing next to the kings in every single one of them…that was weird. I couldn't help but feel that I knew him from somewhere…"Wait," I suddenly asked remembering something, "Your brother won't mind will he? Because if he does then I can leave—"

"No he will not mind; I think he will be fine with it." Maria smiled at me. I smiled weakly back at her.

_Think? Well that's reassuring…_

"Here is the bathroom," Maria said as we entered a luxurious bathroom and I couldn't help but let my jaw drop to the floor, "You can take a shower and wash off the dirt and grime from your body. I will give you a set of new clothes." She said smiling at me. I couldn't help but gawk at her. I was a complete stranger and yet she was giving me this much kindness!

"Um…thank you." I muttered, "Thank you for taking me in when I'm nothing but trouble—"

"It is no trouble at all. You seem to have had a hard day and need a break. Well I will get you some clothes." She smiled at me once again. "It looks like we are the same size, except you seem to be a little…um…more developed than me….Do not worry I am sure I have something for you. I think." Maria muttered the last part to herself as she closed the bathroom door. I looked at the bathtub that the maids filled with hot water. The steam that rose from the water seemed very inviting, especially to my aching muscles. Quickly I took off my dress….well as quickly as any girl could with the many layers of clothing we had to wear with this stupid dress, I stepped into the bathtub and sighed in content. After running so many miles (in a corset mind you) the water relaxed my tense muscles and in about 5 minutes I felt no ache. Of course, I couldn't stay in this water haven forever, so I took the nearby shampoo and got to work on my hair.

_Ugh stupid hair, _I thought as I encountered another knot, _it's too much trouble to wash this hair and not to mention too long. Short hair sounds really temping now. _After I finished washing my hair, I proceeded to wash the rest of my body. Soon the clear and soapy water became brown and had leaves floating on top of the water….was I really that dirty? Quickly I stepped out of the tub and dried myself with a towel, I heard a knock on the door and I quickly wrapped a towel around my body before I said 'enter.' The door opened only a crack and I heard Maria's voice on the other side of the door.

"Um are you done?"

"Yes, did you find any clothes for me?" I asked worried that this towel may be my clothing until my dress was cleaned.

"Yes, I found an oversized dress shirt," Maria said and I had to sweat drop.

_Are we really that different in chest size?...I shouldn't answer that._

"And I found a pair of shorts. I hope you do not mind since that is all that I could find." She said as she passed a bundle of clothed through the doorway. "Oh and I took your dress and sent a servant to wash it."

"Ah thank you. Thank you for everything, I mean you practically took in a stranger and—"

"It is no problem. You really looked like you needed it." She said behind the door, "You can even stay for the night."

"No that would be too much," I said even though the offer did sound temping. "I um…have to get back home soon." Even though that's the last place I wanted to be.

"Oh…ok." Maria said sounding depressed and I had to suppress my guilt. "Well, at least have dinner with me before you leave." Well….a guess eating here wouldn't hurt….

"I suppose…"

"Great!" Maria cried, much happier than before. "Dinner shall be ready in 15 minutes. I'll wait for you to finish." She smiled as she walked out before I could finish my reply. A few seconds later, she came back with another article of clothing. "Oh I almost forgot, here is an undershirt for the shirt since I do not have a…corset your size. See you in a couple of minutes!" and she left the bathroom after she passed me a white tank top. Once she left, I dropped my towel and started to change.

"Now, it's been a while since I wore men clothing but I think I remember what goes where….shit how do you put this on?"

* * *

><p>So after I finally dressed myself, (this outfit is so much more comfortable than the dress….I have to ask Maria if she have any spare pants…) and dried my hair….well most of it, I came out of the bathroom and before I could thank Maria again, she grabbed my hand and dragged me down stairs.<p>

"You made it just in time, dinner is ready and Kuya is going to join us for dinner." Maria said as she continued to drag me down the stairs.

"That's great—"

"By the way, where are you from, what is your favorite food, what color do you like—" And Maria continued to ask me questions. I answered her questions truthfully, but I didn't tell her where I was from. I didn't want to tell her that I was a Morales just yet.

"So…um…where are your parents?" I asked as I noticed that she never mentioned her mother or father, only her older brother.

"Oh, my parents…they…um died when I was…um…very little. Um…Kuya knows my parents better…yeah he does!" Maria said flustered and turning red. Either she was very embarrassed (which I don't know why she would be) or she was really horrible at lying…I was betting on the latter. Before I could call her out on her lie, we finally reached the dining room.

"Well here we are~!" Maria smiled happily, as she sat down and motioned me to do the same. Once I was seated, two servants came by with two trays of food. "I hope you don't mind having Fettuccine Alfredo." Maria said as the servants pulled the covers of the trays to reveal our dinner.

"That's fine. I usually have Italian food in my house so I'm fine with the food—"

"Maria~!" a cheery voice called out echoing in the large house. "I'm home!" The doors opposite of us suddenly opened, revealing the person who called out.

"Kuya!" Maria cried as she raced to see her…what was Kuya again…oh yeah…brother. "You are home!" Maria laughed as her brother hugged her. Once they finished hugging, I finally got a good look at Maria's brother. He had coffee, wavy brown hair that bounced when he laughed. He had lightly tanned skinned, indicating that he was a noble that didn't go out as much but enough to get tanned, and he had striking emerald eyes….nothing like Maria's chocolate brown eyes. They didn't look like blood sibling but I could be mistaken.

"Oh," Maria's brother said as he finally noticed me, "Who's this?"

"Oh, um I'm Michelle—"

"—Morales, the youngest daughter of the Morales family! My how big you've grown." He laughed as he patted my head

"Wait, you know me?" I asked confused. I had never seen him in my entire 12 years of my life. Yet he knew me…what the hell was going on?

"Yes, I visited your house about 9 or 8 years ago. You were about 3 if I am correct. That's why you probably don't remember me." He smiled. Suddenly fussy memories of my childhood came back and I remembered seeing him there. He was always talking to mother or father and he sometimes played with Antony. However, as we grew older, I don't remember seeing him again… but if he did visited our parents when I was younger, he should be at least 30. Yet he doesn't look a day over 20…something was wrong here.

"What do you—"

"Master Carriedo," a servant interrupted me, "Dinner is really."

"Really? Well then," he looked at us smiling as he grabbed both of our hands and pulled us towards the table, "Let's eat! Charles!" Antonio called out and a young teenager…probably around 18 came with a scowl planted on his face. He was rather tall standing about 5'-7"…(well…everyone's tall to me ok!) he had black hair cropped short and he was wearing a traditional men's' outfit consisting of a white dress shirt with a black vest and he had black pants on…something that only servants wear.

"Yes...Master Carriedo?" he asked forcing a neutral smile on his face as he answered Maria's brother.

"Can you prepare a room for Michelle?" Antonio said, not noticing the forced neutral face. "She'll be staying for the night."

"Antonio," I said standing up, almost knocking over the chair, "You really don't have to! I'll go home right after this and—"

"Nonsense~!" He laughed as his food was brought to the table."It's no trouble at all!"

"And it's really dangerous for you to go back to your house all alone." Maria piped in. "Stay for this night, please?" she begged giving me puppy dog eyes. I couldn't refuse this time.

"Very well then," I sighed as I sat back down. "I'll stay for the night."

"Good~!" Antonio laughed as he started to eat his dinner. "Make sure she's given the best sheets Charles."

"Yes Master Carriedo." Charles said as he left the dining room, not before giving a heated glare to Antonio's back. I stared at him as he left. Usually servants didn't openly hate their masters, especially in front of guests, but I couldn't help but wonder, why was he so mad at Antonio? He seemed very cheerful and nice…why wouldn't anyone not like him? I guess it'll be something that I'll never know.

Eating dinner here was much different from eating dinner at my house. It was much livelier here; we talked, laughed, told stories, and overall had a fun time. At my house, dinner was silent. All you could here was the sound of our silverware hitting the plates and the occasional slurping (if we had soup). Overall dinner was something I never looked forward to. Yet another reason why I liked the Carriedo Estate more than my own Estate.

When Dinner was finished, Charles came back and led me to my room, which was right across from Maria's own room. Maria stayed behind to talk to Antonio about "stuff" but I had a feeling it was more than that. Maybe it was about me?

"Here is a nightgown for you." Charles said, snapping me out of my thoughts as he gave me a white silky nightgown.

"Oh thank you." I said, taking the garment. Charles simply nodded before he turned around "Um…"

"Yes?" he asked before he left the room. "Is there something else you want?"

"No, rather I wish to know something instead." I said, as I couldn't hold my curiosity in any longer. "Why do you hate Antonio so much? He seems to be a nice person—"

"He's a freak of nature." Charles growled out, clenching his fists. "He shouldn't even exist! Him and that girl! They are all freaks!" I took a couple of steps back. Charles' ranting was scaring me.

_What does he mean that Antonio's a freak of nature? That he and Maria shouldn't exist? That doesn't make any sense! They are nice people. Maybe he's ill and he saw something that made him think of them like that—_

"Charles!" A new voice echoed. Both of us turned to the source of the voice and I was surprised to see that it was Jose. He looked sadly at Charles before he spoke up again. "Master Antonio isn't a freak and you know it. They are just like you and me, just a little different."

"They aren't like us Jose and you know it!" Charles shouted at Jose making the 15-year-old flinch. Charles immediately stopped shouting. "Sorry Jose, but…I can't look at them the same way. Not after he told us that…" he looked at me before he sighed. "Never mind, I'm going to sleep." He said as he left the both of us. "But tonight…will be his last night." Charles muttered, too low for Jose to hear.

_What does he mean by that? Whose last night?_

"Sorry about my brother." Jose sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's just confused, that's all."

"Confused about what?" I asked.

"That is something I cannot tell." Jose said. "Well, I must be going; I have to tend the horses. Good night." And Jose left me standing in the hallway confused. Seeing that I wasn't going to get any answers, I decided that a good night sleep would be good right about now. Changing into the nightgown, I climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep, having one of the most peaceful sleep I ever had in my 12 years.

Yeah right! This night would be anything but peaceful. In fact, this night was the night that changed everything. For this night would forever change my life…for better and worse.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

**CRASH!**

**BAM!**

**CRASH!**

"KUYA!" The loud noises immediately woke me up. I heard more crashes, screaming, and yelling and instead of staying in my room like a normal person would; I ran to the door and ran to see what was going on. The hallways were empty, and Maria's room was empty.

"DIE YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" I heard Charles scream and more crashes followed. I came down to the stairway to see that the dining hall was practically destroyed. Chairs, tables, chandeliers were in pieces, statues laid on the floor in multiple pieces and the servants stood at a safe distance as Charles and Antonio fought. Charles had a handgun, firing at Antonio constantly—who was dodging the bullets at impossible speeds—, and he had multiple knives in his other hand. Probably to throw them at Antonio when he ran out of bullets. I saw Maria standing at the bottom of the stairway looking at Antonio with fear and hesitation. It looked like she wanted to help Antonio but couldn't.

"Maria!" I shouted as I ran towards her, "What's going on?" Maria didn't seem to hear me because she didn't look away from the fight. I shook her shoulder but she shrugged me off. "Maria!" I shouted once more, shaking her as hard as I could. She finally tore her gaze from the battle and gasped as she saw me.

"Michelle? What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"I could be saying the same thing! I heard noises and came to investigate." I said crouching down as a bullet nearly hit our heads. Surprisingly I was calm, despite having bullets almost killing both Maria and me. "Why is Charles attacking Antonio?"

"Um that—um—because—um he's—just ill?" Maria stuttered as she lied. I sighed, knowing I probably wouldn't get a straight answer unless I talked to Antonio, which may be unlikely if he dies.

"Can we help Antonio—EEEP!" I shouted as a chair nearly killed us. Quickly we moved to another section, dodging more bullets and chairs. "Is there any way we can help Antonio?" I asked

"Well…he has a gun in that drawer there." Maria pointed to an almost destroyed drawer about 10 feet away from us. "But…it may be impossible for him to grab it. Perhaps if one of us could get it for him—"

"Then he may have a chance to fight against Charles?" I said. Maria nodded but we made no move to grab the gun. "….shit…I'm insane for doing this." I muttered as I started to make my way towards the drawer.

"Michelle—"

"Don't worry, I'll be quick." I said as I saw Charles and Antonio continue to fight, "It's just like capture the flag*." I muttered to myself as I ran towards the drawer, "only if you get hit…it's game over…permanently" I tried to open the drawer but it was jammed. "Great, it had to be jammed didn't it." I growled as I tried to open it. I didn't notice that Antonio and Charles came a little closer to me and that Charles saw me trying to get the gun. I also didn't notice him taking out a knife and aiming at me…if I did…well…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maria's POV<em>**

I stared at Michelle with amazement as she went to retrieve Papa's Gun. Most humans, especially females, tend to cower at the signs of danger, but yet Michelle was going towards it. Spain must be proud to have her as his citizen.

I looked back at the fight and to my horror; it was getting closer to Michelle. I saw Charles spot Michelle trying to get Papa's gun and he scowled. I hoped that Michelle would either turn around and see the danger she was in and run, or that Papa would disarm Charles before he could attack Michelle. Luck did not seem to be on my…well Michelle's side because Charles took out a knife and threw it at Michelle. Papa looked confused for a moment before he realized in horror that he was aiming at someone else. He turned around and saw that the knife was headed towards Michelle. He tried to yell at her but Charles threw another knife at Papa, distracting him. Michelle still had not turned around and did not know that her death was coming. I could not let my first human friend die so it was up to me to save to save her.

"MICHELLE!" I shouted as I ran towards her, hoping that I would reach her before the knife did. Slowly Michelle turned around, she saw the knife heading towards her, and she sat there in fright, too scared to move.

_No, I will not let you die! You are too young, too innocent, and too kind to die now!_

The knife was five feet away...

Antonio screamed my name out as I ran towards Michelle, knowing my intent.

Four feet now….

I pushed myself even harder, seeing that I was about 5 feet away from Michelle.

It was three now…

"MOVE MICHELLE!" I screamed as I jumped as flew towards Michelle

Two…

Michelle heard my scream and she tried to move but it was too late.

One….

"NOOOOOO!" someone shouted as the knife made contact with flesh. Blood went flying as I crashed into Michelle…she laid unmoving and her nightgown was stained with blood….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Michelle's POV<em>**

"NOOOOOOO!" I heard someone screamed the knife finally made contact with flesh. Blood went flying as Maria crashed into me. The force of the push managed to knock the air out of me, so when I landed, I pretty much passed out. It took a few seconds to finally regain conscious and when I did I wished I hadn't. I looked down at myself and I saw a huge bloodstain on my nightgown.

_I got hit? But then shouldn't I be in pain? Where's the knife? Unless…MARIA! _

I looked at the spot where I was only to see a knife sticking out of Maria's chest…more specifically her heart.

"MARIA!" I shouted crawling to her. "Maria! Maria! No, No, No No! This can't be! You can't be dead" I screamed as I saw the pool of blood that she laid in "You can't be—"

"Ugh." Maria moaned as I reached her. "I feel as if I was punched by bull…" I stopped as I heard Maria breathing.

_H-how?_ I mentally screamed in my head as I saw Maria sit up slowly…with the knife still in her hear. _S-she's supposed to be dead! No one can survive a stab to the heart! No one!...Yet….Maria's perfectly fine…..What's going on!_

"How dare you harm Maria!" Antonio growled, glaring at Charles with so much hatred that Charles took a couple of steps back in fright. "Maria has done nothing wrong!" and without warning, Antonio talked Charles, sending him flying. When he landed on the wall, I heard several of his bones crack but yet he was still standing up despite the wounds he received.

"This isn't—over yet—"Charles huffed as he ran towards the door. "One day—I'll kill you all!—All of you damn freaks! And—you'll won't be—able to stop me." and he left the mansion. All of us started at the door that Charles left through…wondering if we should follow him…

"Papa…" That snapped Antonio out of his daze and he rushed towards Maria. Papa? Wasn't Antonio her brother?

"Maria! Are you ok? Does it hurt? Dios Mio. We need to take out that knife before it's stuck there." Antonio rambled as he held Maria in a sitting position. "Shoot. It's stuck. We need to stab you again Mija." Antonio sighed as he tried to pull out the knife.

"Again? But Papa—"

"Sorry Mija but you can't walk around with a knife stuck to your chest. Jose! Jet me another knife and a towel!" Jose—who was apparently here as well, staring at the door that Charles left through—nodded and he dashed to the kitchen to grab the supplies.

I kept quiet this whole time, not able to comprehend what was happening. Maria should be dead but yet she is alive and breathing, this isn't normal! Maybe I was dead and this is my imagination or I'm dreaming all of this!

Jose came back with another knife and towel. Antonio took the knife and positioned it next the other knife in Maria's chest.

"This may hurt a little ok mija."

"OK…" Maria whispered as she closed her eyes tightly and waited for the stab. Seconds later Antonio stabbed Maria, more blood coming out, reopening the wound that had closed seconds before. Maria whimpered in pain as Antonio took out both knives and I couldn't take it anymore…I fainted.

"Michelle!"

* * *

><p>"Michelle! Are you alright? Papa! She's not waking up!" I heard Maria shout as I regained conscious. Sleepily I opened my eyes and I saw Maria kneeling over me with a concerned face. "Michelle! Thank Goodness that you are all right." Maria sighed in relief.<p>

"Maria? What happened?" I asked trying to wake myself up.

"Oh you fainted! We thought you were injured." Antonio said as he came over sighing in relief as well. I finally took a good look at the both of them and I couldn't help but gasp. Maria still had a bloodstained shirt, her chest was knifeless though, and Antonio looked like he came from a battle…well his clothes did. I looked around the room only to see that it was still destroyed.

_So I wasn't dreaming! Charles really did attack Antonio, almost killed me, and stabbed Maria in the chest. Maria is still alive despite having a knife in her chest and….I still don't know who…no what they are!_

"It wasn't a dream." I muttered as I sat up and looked at them. "There was a fight and Maria is still alive! What's going one! Who are you! What are you!" I shouted scooting away from them. Maria looked hurt but answered my question.

"I am Maria Isabella Carriedo Dela Cruz….and we are not exactly normal people—"

"I think I know that! A normal person would be dead! But you're alive and breathing!" I shouted taking more steps away from them.

"Please calm down Michelle," Antonio said taking a couple of steps towards me. "We will explain—but you may not believe us."

"Let me guess," I said sarcastically, "You guys are some sort of immortal beings that will eventually take over the world….sucking peoples blood and whatnot."

"We are not vampires." Maria and Antonio said in a deadpan voice.

"Well that's the only "logical" answer I have at this moment unless you say otherwise." I said quoting with my fingers on the logical word.

"We…are not vampires…rather….we are personifications of…nations." Antonio sighed and Maria looked at him with a face of "you really think she's going to believe that!"

"Personification….of nations?" I asked.

"Yes, I am the personification of Spain and Maria is the personification of the Philippines." A couple of seconds went by as I tried to take it in. Finally I exploded.

"You can't be nations! Nations are landmasses! Not people! And if people are to represent the country it should be the king or queen!" I shouted.

"But we are nations—"

"If you were a nation then you would know everything about your citizens?" I practically screamed at Antonio and he nodded. "Then tell me, what happened 2 years ago—"

"You were born on February 1st, your brother Antony was the first to hold you not your mother. You preferred playing with boys when you went to school, but your mother forced you to make some female friends. Lucky for you they also liked playing with the boys so it was good for you. Your brother joined the Spanish army at the age of 16 and he's now of the best generals I have. Your sister Diana is the daughter you mother wanted and also tried to make you like her. You got into many fights that made your mother hire a governess to home school you. That was 2 years ago and yesterday, your mother wanted you to marry a man in Leon. You enjoy listening to music, drawing pictures and you're rather good at it but your coloring skills could use some help. You also enjoy writing, mostly about fantasy and adventure. Although you also write some…suggestive stuff…like…."Antonio blushed as he whispered the next word. "Yaoi…and they are very graphic—"

"Ok, ok, ok!" I said blushing as well. That was rather a secret hobby I have and I don't like people knowing about it. "I believe you….so" I said once I finally realized that this person was indeed my home country…even though it should technically be impossible….and that people like him existed, "you really are a personification? A nation? So that means…that there are other people like you?"

"Yes." Antonio sighed as he slumped to the floor, tonight's event finally getting to him. "many more…too many to count."

"So," I said to Maria, "You're the Philippines?"

"Yes. But I'm a colony, so that's why I live with Papa." She smiled.

"Is that why Charles…wanted to kill you guys?" I asked.

"Sadly….yes." Antonio whispered.

"He wasn't always like that." Jose interrupted looking hurt. "He…the four of us were like a family. We looked after each other especially after my father died 5 years ago. Antonio was like our surrogate father and Maria was our little sister. But after Master Antonio told us the truth about them….Charles couldn't look at them the same." Jose sighed sadly. "He thought of them as freaks and….thought they shouldn't exist."

"And Charles decided to try to kill them tonight?" I asked. Jose only nodded.

"I think we should all try to sleep this off." Antonio said as he stood up. "It'll be better if we talk about this in the morning."

"Yes Papa / Master Antonio." Jose and Maria said as they got up and made their ways towards their rooms. "Come one Michelle. Let's change your nightgown."

"Oh," I gasped a little, finally realizing that I still have my bloodstained nightgown on. "I didn't realize that I it was covered in blood…."

"I have another nightgown you can wear it." she said as she passed me another white nightgown. "And um sorry about tonight—"

"It's ok." I said "Um I just wanted to know something though….why did you call Antonio your father? You told me before that he was your brother."

"Oh it's easier to most people if I tell them that Papa is my brother because he is so young. But I consider him my father." Maria answered me.

"Oh…yeah I guess that would make sense. He does seem a little young to be a father."

"Listen Michelle….are you taking the news well?" Maria asked hesitantly.

"It's just a lot to….um…process. that's all." I said not looking at Maria.

"But—"

"Like Antonio said…we'll talk about it in the morning. Good night Maria." I said a little too quickly as I closed the door to my room. I heard a whisper that sounded like 'Good night' but I wasn't sure. After changing nightgowns, I sat on my bed thinking about tonight's event.

_Personifications…Charles…Antonio….Maria….Spain….Philippines….god…what has the world come too. Just this morning I found out that I was going to be married off to this unknown man in Leon….and now…I find out that Antonio and Maria are Personifications….people who….aren't…..normal? Sigh….I should sleep it off….maybe I'll get more answers in the morning….but why do I have the feeling that with this information….my life will never be normal again…_With that last thought, I drifted off to sleep…not knowing that my future had changed drastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Capture the Flag* When Michelle was little, she and Antony used to play capture the flag…with a few alterations. Since it wouldn't be fair that Antony could run faster than Michelle, he was only allowed to shoot plastic arrows at Michelle so she could dodge them better. So if Michelle made a run for Antony's flag, he would shoot at Michelle and if she was hit, then it was game over. She got hit a couple of times before she was able to dodge most of the arrows and then they started to play the running version of capture the flag. This all happened before Antony joined the army.<strong>

**And Cut! Well that was a little longer than my last chapter. But I'm proud of it! Please review and tell me what you think or what I should work on. It would help me a lot and it would be very appreciated. Thank you and I hope to update soon since I am on vacation but….summer hw might stall me. **

**Oh and I made a facebook page for my character but it might ruin the whole story….guah….I don't know if I should give it to you…..maybe after a couple of more chapters…..or if you guys beg for it….But please like my friend's Philippine fb page. After all she inspired me to write this spin-off of her story ****For the Love of Tomatoes**

**Here's the link:**

**Facebook . com / #! / thePearloftheOrient (just erase the spaces)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Midnightmich**


End file.
